Vampire Talk Vampire Walk
by BloodyMarry
Summary: It takes a lot to be Spike, to be a vampire, and it makes it even harder having only a sadistic and a mad pair of vampires for companions. That is why he has decided he needs a new friend, his own childe. But who? [SxX] Second Season
1. Prologue

Vampire Talk Vampire Walk

By, BloodyMarry

"_If it walks like a vampire..."_

**Prologue**

**XOXO**

Being a vampire was tough work, especially when your only bloody company was a nutty vampire who wasn't happy unless you whipped her silly every night. Don't get him wrong, Spike loved Dru with all his undead heart and now that Angelus was back he was taking care of the bleedin' psychopath, but the experience was bittersweet. Now that 'Daddy' was home Spike was tossed aside like a rag doll. He was alone in a crowd of three!

He had decided that the wheelchair bit wasn't worth it, being picked on by his bloody sire was not worth it one bit! He had gotten his frustration on Angelus by beating the shite out of him, the first time he jumped out of the chair, and afterward Spike himself had gotten the beating of his unlife. He'd been chained up and been tortured far worse than any of the other times he was punished by Angelus, he hadn't been able to get back up for nights. Missed a lot of nummy happy meals too!

And now things were back to normal, Dru petting him whenever she wasn't getting shagged or beaten into the bed. The sadistic bitch. He wasn't called pathetic or defenseless by Angelus anymore because he was now being completely ignored by his sire. His unlife was turning out to be hell! All was as it had really been before, at least before he had killed himself his first Slayer.

He needed his own childe, he knew that now, after four months of this hell, he knew. But he had never had his own childe, he wasn't scared but he didn't know if he could keep his childe by his side. Everyone he had ever had, ever been with had left him at one point or another, why should his childe be any better. Yes, he remembered his need to be loyal to Angelus and stay by his side but his sire had left him and took those feelings with him.

Dru had turned him, looking for her own companion but she wasn't strong enough to keep him as her own childe, so Angelus had taken him, but he had still had strong feelings of sire/childe towards her and she had not even really given a second thought to things like that deciding it best to cling to Angelus whenever he wasn't on Darla. Yea, she had used him when Angelus had become Angel and left them, but she hadn't needed him and would leave him for Angelus if ever given the chance again, even now after the last one hundred years of him taking care of her.

But he realized he wouldn't raise his childe to be like them, he would take care of his childe and stay with him, or her, he wasn't picky. They would want to stay with him, he would want to be with his childe.

But who? He knew it had to be one of the Slayer's group, he knew he had to hurt her someway, and if he wasn't going to be the one to kill her this would be the next best thing, but still... who? The Slayer herself? No, Angelus had made it very clear he wanted her, wether to make her his next Darla or his latest plaything, whatever the difference was.

Maybe one of her companions? Definitely not the Watcher, boring old cod he was, or the Cheerleader? No, no definitely not, he had only seen her a few times but the times he had, he had grown amazingly tired of her large mouth, he couldn't stand to be around her for a minute much less a lifetime. Yes she was ruthless little chit, and he would enjoy seeing what she would be like as a vampire but he sure as hell wasn't going to be her sire. He would end up sewing her mouth shut. And the werewolf, not bloody likely, Dru would like him as a puppy but you couldn't make a dog a vampire.

So that left the Slayer's two 'best mates', it would hurt her the worst to lose one of them and she would have a hard time trying to kill either one of them so it was probably a good idea to take one of them.

The witch had such a deliciously dark side to her, she would make a wonderfully vicious vampire and he could just see her vivid imagination coming to life in her torture sessions, he felt a tingle in his spine at the thought of her playing with him.

And the boy, he was... something. He was a tad annoying, hell the little wanker was enough to make his head spin, make him want to rip into something big and muscly and gigantic, or rip his bloody hair out, not that he would ever damage his hair, further than pouring chemicals on it every other week, but other than that. The boy... there was just something about the lad, he never seemed to let things get to him. He wasn't the witch, the werewolf, the genius, or the muscle but he still came and still helped his friends out. He sometimes thought the boy might have had a screw loose but mostly he thought the boy had more courage than brains.

He wasn't sure which he wanted as his childe but he would keep his eyes on the both of his potentials. They would both make fine childer, and he couldn't wait to see who he decided on.

Spike licked his lips, dinner just walked by and he couldn't contain himself any longer, and he let his frustration out. Blood was exactly what he needed to clear his mind.

**XOXO**

**A/N:** I am kind of apprehensive walking through this new and uncharted territory, but I have really wanted to write a BtVS story for a long time. So I hope this doesn't completely suck, and also this whole story will not be in Spike's POV, but third person unlimited, maybe omniscient sometimes. Just FYI. I'll try to update soon!

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	2. Chapter 1

**Vampire Talk Vampire Walk**

"If it talks like a Vampire..."

**Chapter One**

**XOXO**

"You realize Anne Rice got it all backwards, Vampires aren't all depressed and broody, other than one I know and despise, they're the exact opposite! They enjoy killing they're all bigger bastards than my father!"

"Xander!" A young red haired young woman smacked the back of Xander's head.

"Ow! Wills who knew you were so violent?!" Xander whined as he rubbed the back of his head pouting, he sent a withering glare at the grave stone he was currently 'guarding' it was all the damn stones fault! If that dumb-nut lawyer dude hadn't walked through the shadiest part of Sunnydale in the middle of the frikin' night he wouldn't have gotten his big butt bitten, and then he, Xander LaVelle Harris wouldn't be here getting smacked around by a girl half his size.

"One: I can become violent when provoked. Two: don't say mean things about Angel, when I give him back his soul he and Buffy will get back together and everything will be alright then and you'll feel really guilty for saying things like that. And three: don't cuss, or I'll bend you over my knee and give you a good spanking after washing your mouth out, big time mister, with the really nasty soap!" Xander being the hormonal teen he was couldn't have ever possibly stopped himself from the next fatal words that he let slip.

"Promise?" He grinned. He was rewarded with another smack on the back of his head and an affronted look from Willow.

"Alexander LaVe-" she was cut off by Xander turning his back on her spinning around to face the cluster of trees behind them.

"Xander?"

"Shhh!" Xander hissed, "Did you hear that?" He whispered not turning around.

"Hear what?" She said creeping up to his side with her finger ghosting over her lips in a reminder to stay quite, mainly for herself.

"It sounds like someone... laughing? I'm not sure, it may be a vamp so stay back give me the stake," he motioned for her to pass the weapon to him but when she didn't he turned a sharp look on her.

"Willow," she shook her head with her lips pursed, she had her resolve face on. Damn.

"No, Xander we don't know what's out there, it might be something worse than a vampire, I can't let you go out there we're only here for this vamp," she gestured to the grave beside them, and as if hearing the witch mention him an arm pushed through the dirt closely followed by another dirt caked hand, Willow gasped when the now awoken fledge started crawling out of his own grave in his definitely expensive suit. The only thought that went through Xander's mind as he snatched the stake from Willow and jumped the still crawling fledge was, 'Yup, definitely a lawyer.'

**XOXO**

Spike realized his mistake the moment he let a small chuckle break forth from behind the barrier of his lips, when the boy had asked if the witch would promise to spank him he couldn't contain himself. He imagined himself joining in on the fun but before he could live out much of that fantasy the whelp had turned to exactly where he was hiding and in fact was looking right at him. Fuck, the lad had right good hearing, that little laugh would have been hard for loads of people to hear. He tried to stay still, he didn't want his game to be found out so soon, he could just see Angelus now laughing at him for his bloody stupid hiccup, the bastard. He was pleasantly surprised when, just after the girl had mentioned the little monster, he sprouted right up like a daisy from the dirt. His happy little cloud nine bubble popped when his boy jumped the bloody vampire, mini-stake in hand.

Stupid little wanker!

Spike almost growled when he saw the fledge flip them both over, pinning the boy under him, he actually did let out a vicious growl when the vampire let his teeth graze over Xander's neck, and when the vampire licked his boy's neck there was no going back, he was bloody well going to regret this later but he pushed his way out of the brush and ripped he fledge off of Xander and threw him into a tree.

Xander had his hand clamped over his neck, his wide eyes glued onto Spike as he backed his now sore body onto the headstone of the new and now condemned to dust vampire named Anthony Watson. When Spike had pulled the blood thirsty beast off of him he had seen Willow run to him and now felt her arms around both of his shoulders, clinging to him. His mouth feel open when the question Spike just yelled to him registered in his mind.

"Well, whelp did the bloody bastard bite you or not?!" So shocked he didn't realize he shook his head in 'no,' to the bleach blonde vampire's question.

But Spike realizing his second mistake and he scrambled to find a cover. He turned to the cowering fledge and vented his anger.

"They are both property of the Aurelius Clan! They are ours, and their fates are to be decided by Master Angelus himself!" He strode over the suit clad vampire and put his hands on both sides of his head snapping the pathetic things neck with a resounding 'pop!'

Not being able to stop himself, as usual Xander asked one of the questions he was dying, not literally of course, to ask. "That won't kill him will it?" And he flinched when both the vampire and Willow turned to him with shocked faces. "I mean it can't, the only ways to kill a vamp are like the sun and stakes, the cutting _off_ of their heads, but he still has his head, and he's not dusty by any means. So it's not killing him..." Xander mentally smacked himself for going into one of his infamous nervous rants. 'Perfect you dolt! Why don't you ask him out for coffee next time?! Maybe offer him a little nibble?!'

Spike stared at the lad for a good minute almost enjoying the way the brat squirmed under his luscious gaze, 'Like that line, I do. Luscious... Big word too, maybe Dru'll give me a good pat on the head later,' he said to himself almost bitterly.

"No it won't kill 'im, he'll get up in a bit and run off to tell his master of the claim we have on you two," Spike said still staring at Xander.

"Claim?" The little witch asked in a small voice, trying to look anywhere but at him and only managing to stare at him anyways. He grinned.

"Yea, you little Scoobies are ours, but more of that later poppet. Ima go now, gotta get some dinner," he sent them a vicious smile and brushed some imaginary dirt off of his duster then turned to leave but was stopped by the whelp asking him something that only made his smile widen.

"Why aren't you going to eat us? Why not now?" Well damn if his boy wasn't as sharp as a needle! He turned back to his brats and smiled again.

"I'm going to save you for later. Best for last, you know," Spike waved his hand in a vague indication that the conversation was over and grinned at the now flustered teens, and then walked slowly away, his back to them as if they really weren't threats.

**XOXO**

**A/N: **Yup another chapter! Or really the first, I figured since I got such a great reaction from the last chapter I would update quickly! I really do like writing for Spike and Xander both, my favorite character, besides Willow. They are all so funny. So I will be making with another update soon! Maybe even tonight! smiles I can't wait! The next chapter will probably most definitely be longer, just another FYI.

And really quick I need to ask something, we all obviously know Spike is going to choose Xander but I still really want to make Willow a vampire, not a mindless fledge but a childe, who should be her Sire? I don't necessarily like her with Angel or anything so I'm thinking about making it Drusilla. Or just not anyone, and leave her human. I'm not sure! whines and pouts

I don't like Buffy much and I don't really know what I'm going to do with her. Give her to Angelus, and let him keep her as a human pet and torture toy or one of his childer, treat her like her did with Darla. Or let him kill her, or just let her just stay the same old slayer I like most of the time. So if you guys would help me with my dilemmas I'd appreciate it. Just drop me a line and give me your very valued opinions. Thanks.

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	3. Chapter 2

**Vampire Talk Vampire Walk**

"If it looks like a Vampire..."

**Chapter Two **

**XOXO**

"What do you think he meant? You know... when he said we belonged to Aurelius?" Willow asked scrunching up her face in the adorable way she always seemed to manage.

"Just that, Wills. We're gonna be eaten by Deadboy and his Butt-Monkey's! We are dinner walking, and nobody but the Clan members of The Order of Aurelius can munch on us nummy-tummy treats," Xander answered distractedly flipping pages in his Algebra book, every so often pulling faces at the book. Both Willow and Xander were lying on Willow's bed, Willow herself sitting at the head of the bed leaning on the headboard and chewing worriedly on her pen. Xander was lying on his back with his Algebra book held over his head, that was laying off the side of the bed.

"But shouldn't we _do _something? Tell Buffy or Giles? Maybe run? We could go to Morocco or... OOO! Maybe Katmandu! I've always wanted to go there!"

"Naw Wills we can't tell Buffy or Giles, there's really no reason to, cuz it's nothing really new is it? We've always known, well since Buffy got here, we were gonna be vamp munchies one day. So what does it matter if a couple of _real_ **_bad ass _**vamps decide they get us and not some pathetic fledge? I say we do what we always do when someone says they want us dead or says that we're gonna die: We fight. We ignore them and fight," Willow stared open-mouthed and gaping at Xander, who looked like he could care less for what he was saying. He had just said something at least remotely intelligent, that is if you picked it out from the rest of the Xander-babble, sometimes she forgot how really smart Xander could be and she wanted to smack herself on her forehead.

Grinning Willow replied, "Oh, okay," then she turned back to her homework.

"How do you get number seven? What did you get? All I got was a bunch of jumbledied numbers, and it doesn't look right. I got 5,101z cubed," Willow tried to stifle her laughter.

"Xander the answer is A squared," the next thing she knew Xander had dropped his math book and jumped on her and started to mercilessly tickle her.

**XOXO**

"Spiiike?" Came the almost whining voice of his mad love.

"Yes, Princess?" Spike answered completely distracted by his own thoughts about his future childer.

"Daddy's gone again to play with his Slayer! I want to play, do you want to come to my tea party? It'll be the best ever!"

"Not now poppet, I'm plottin' me some evils," when he saw her pout he frowned, it didn't bother him as much as it used to, to see her pout, but it still stung.

"Nobody wants to play with me anymore! It's no fun! Miss Edith is beginning to get a right bit testy and so am I!" Her childlike displeasure of her current situation almost amused Spike but he opened his arms for her to climb into his lap anyway.

"Darling, Spike is goin' to get you a new pet very soon, that's my evil's luv. I'm going to have you a new playmate soon," Drusilla's pale face lit up with more of her childlike glee and she turned in his lap to give him a large hug and a big kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Spike! What's she gonna be like?" Spike's scarred eyebrow rose and he gave her an amused smile.

"She?"

"Yes, I want my witch!" At this Spike frowned, again. She wanted his witch? He hadn't chosen which he wanted and he definitely wasn't ready to give either of them up.

"You want her? Why?" She jumped up from his lap laughing and spinning.

"She's a witch! We're the same! She'll be able to see! I could share my eyes with her, I see it in the stars! They whisper all sorts of sweet little stories into my head! She'll be mine. And you will have the Dark Kitten, they say!" Dru spun around, her hands lifting above her head and then grasping at air as she sang her words out to the cold and indifferent night's sky.

"_A time where the Dark One was coveted, _

_where his heart lay open for any to take,_

_And the White One came and stole the Knight by Day!_

_The fighter that was couldn't keep the dark away,_

_for she had fallen when the blood-red friend was lead astray,_

_by the one who could easily sway,_

_on that fateful day._

_And there they lie, when only two will rise,_

_and the other will stay!" _

"What was that Dru?"

"What _they_ say!" Dru said stopping her twirling and grabbing her head smiling dreamily at the door leading to Angeles's room.

"You mean you told me one of your visions?" This was odd, she had never not once told him one of her visions in full. Well in complete fairness this one sounded more like a prophecy, but still. She had always just given him some vague and confusing bit of a riddle, much like that last one but with more bits and pieces missing than what was actually given making it harder to understand.

"Yes, they told me to. Said that it would help you choose," there was a long pause as Spike thought about this, so what? They had sent Dru was a vision of him choosing his childe? Why? What would this affect? Other than giving the Slayer a need for tissues, aspirin and a new stake?

"Luv, who do I choose?" She grinned and growled then sort of barked at him.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Spikie! I'm not tellin'! It's for you to find out! On. Your. Own." She gave him a peck in the end of his nose and skipped off into their dark garden.

Spike cursed. He hated riddles for all he was worth, and since this one had to do with him he was even more pissed off. Riddles were what "William the Bloody Idiot" had been good at, something he loved to write and figure out. Along with his bloody awful poetry, and even though Spike was good at them- being riddles, he still wasn't really good with poetry- with William's memories, he hated them. He threw himself further back into the chair before sulkily deciding he might as well try and figure the bloody thing out.

"The Dark one? Who was that?" Spike thought on it for a minute before realizing Dru had called the whelp her "Dark Kitten" ever since the incident with that wonky spell where all the women in Sunnyhell had fallen in love with Xander. So he was "The Dark One," well then he himself must be "The White One," 'Well that one wasn't obvious at all!' He sarcastically scolded himself. 'My bloody hair is not _WHITE_ it's blonde! Stupid stars need to get their eyes checked.' He sighed gloomily. He still hated riddles.

"Don't pout!" Spike cursed, how the hell did he just do that?!

"Bloody feckin' hell woman I'm not poutin'!" he brooded, _not_ pouted -though sexier than the great poufter that was his Sire- for a few seconds before going back to the riddle.

"The Fighter," obviously had to be "Slutty the Vampire Layer;" 'So she falls does she? But when _"...the blood-red friend is lead astray by the one who can easily sway...?" '_I guess that means Slutty dies after trying to save Red who went to Dru? This is a bit confusing. Why would she go to Dru? Unless she was kidnapped? But then who killed the Slayer? And it doesn't really say she dies? Fuck! I'm not thinking about this part anymore. Right! On to the next line!' He slapped his hands together eagerly and rubbed them together trying to bring the next lines in his head.

"Last but not least, _'There they lie and only two will rise and the other will stay.' _So... that must mean that the Slayer stays dead(?) and we must turn the whelp and Red!" Spike grinned nastily, this was certainly going to be fun. The last thing he thought before he jumped up and walked to Dru to get her and go hunting for happy meals was 'Well at least that bumblin' idiot William the Bloody was good for something other than kissing his mothers arse.'

**XOXO**

**A/N: **Isn't the prophecy great?! No really I have no clue... It's like the only riddle/poem-y thing I have written since the poem massacre of 06' in my English class when I was forced to write like 12 poems for a grade. Please give me you opinion. And thank you everyone who gave me there thoughts on what I should do with the characters. Thank you so much! I really appreciated it and it helped me make up my mind. But as you can see I have left Buffy's fate up in the air. Will she die? Will she be a slave? I won't tell! lol

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


End file.
